Kitsukaze Sarashi
Background A man, driven by pain and anguish, the loss of his family, and the way to find the truth. All lie within his eyes. Sarashi Kitsukaze is a long line descendent of the Uchiha Clan. The blood which runs through his body is more potent and stronger in his Uchiha ancestry than his Kitsukaze ancestry. This, giving him the ability to activate the rare ability of the Sharingan that is kept within him. Sarashi, a young man, was born in the outskirts of Konoha, was the grandson of an Uchiha male clan member, and of the Kitsukaze family tree. His grandfather is unknown, considering he abandoned the family before the father of Sarashi was even born. The name Kitsukaze stayed with them and thus letting him keep his last name. At the age of 14, Sarashi was able to activate his sharingan for the first time, skipping the first step of having only one tomoe(Eye) to two tomoes. It wasn't until then he began to take serious action about becoming a shinobi. After a year of fighting and training, an aggressive group of the Uchiha clan arrived at his home, killing his father and mother, and grandmother. Sarashi, not knowing what to do was forced to flee from his home and to rush to Konoha for guidance and aid. Upon his arrival, he had taken a change of heart and shielded himself by not telling anyone his name. He was afraid to think that the same shinobi would track him down and kill him as well. Worrying of this, his constant stress and loss of his family granted him the third tomoe sharingan. Keeping himself trained and capable of fighting, he continued to train hard with the new awakening of his new sharingan to take revenge upon the men who wished to purge his family from existence. As his abilities became stronger and more agile then before, he finally summoned the courage to fight his fear. But before he could face the Uchiha who killed his family and ransacked his home, he couldn't do it, still. He instead found a friend that would become extremely helpful. His name was Ruganto. Ruganto; having a high pain threshold, was the perfect spar partner. Training constantly for days in and out, examining the capabilities of his awoken Sharingan, finally was able to unlock some potential. First, he was capable of sending people into Tsukuyomi, with only two tomoes at his disposal. Training this way for a number of months, finally became aware the potential he had in his sharingan lied. Thinking that was the limit to his power, kept training at it. Within months of the encounter he was going to make on revenge for his family, his skill within the Sharingan reached a peak. He was now able to use his Sharingan without chakra exhaust, and was able to leave it activated without getting tired. However, his Tsukuyomi technique still drained an immense amount of chakra from him. Given back his courage, tracked down the group of Uchiha clan members who slaughtered his family that fateful night. It's been years ever since he saw those men, but remembered their faces. All three of them together, entering into a tavern nearby the gate of Konoha. He entered with Ruganto, to find the three men at a table ordering alcohol to fill them up. Walking to their table, Sarashi surprised the bunch, noticing he looked familiar, they pulled their weapons, only to be stopped immediately by Sarashi and his Tsukuyomi activation. Sending all three men into his dimension, torturing them as they were drunk. But, in the end, Sarashi got answers from the men, why they attacked. The three men were drunk and restless. They were quickly informed by an unknown cloaked shinobi, telling them of a hidden family outside the city who possessed the same potential and power the Uchiha's did. The group of men didn't like the idea and became aggrevated. The cloaked shinobi suggested they'd take care of the family once and for all,to cut off all ties the sharingan made with other people. They listened, and attacked the Kitsukazes with full force, but with Sarashi escaping with just his life. And there he was, told the truth of his destiny, he let the men go with just their life. Letting them sit in their seats within the pain they had to endure. They saw the other boy, Ruganto, and stared at him for the longest time with disrespect. Sarashi backed up and left the tavern along with Ruganto not too far behind. Ruganto asked questions about the men, during which smoke was emitted out of no where. In the smoke, voices were made, and anbu surround the boys. Sarashi prepared, kunais were thrown in all directions. In the end, Sarashi was able to save himself, but wasn't able to save Ruganto in the process. He was killed from blood loss from being stabbed twice in vital organs. Bleeding internally, Ruganto reminded Sarashi the mercy he gave the men within the bar, and wanted him to give that same mercy to more people he fought, no matter the situation. Sarashi agreed to this, as Ruganto passed away in his arms and all the Anbu surrounded him watched. Closing the faded eyes of his departed friend,he let himself up, and looked through all the masks of the nearby shinobi. Closing his own eyes once more, and sending them all into Tsukuyomi even without keeping eye contact. Creating pain for all the ninjas, it caused them to faint in the real world. Not killing them to keep the promise of his best friend. Kneeling down to Ruganto's corpse, took his headband and ran into the forest with it. Sarashi never graduated from school, but observed many ninja, and their jutsu. Copying them and making them his own, training off his sights from the Sharingan. During his fleeing, he had the headband of his best friend in his hands. He began to cry, and blood fell onto the metal piece of the headband, noticing from there his eyes were bleeding and causing him great pain. It later faded and he knew what to do. Taking the headband, he mixed clay together and mashed it inbetween the cracks of the leaf insignia on the headband. Rubbing it in and smearing it across. He then laid the headband against a stump of a log, then preforming his Katon jutsu against the metal piece. Being able to harden the clay within it, then grinding it thus making him his own blank headband. Later on, in a deep depression from the loss of his closest friend, left Konoha for good, only to be ambushed and confronted by the Akatsuki. Wanting him to conform to their side, noticing his talents, wanted another Sharingan bearer to be in the Akatsuki. He never thought of joining, but then realized he wasn't invited to become a member, but to only be someone who aided them. An accomplice or subbordinate. He would join on only one condition, his mind would not be tampered, corrected, used, or minipulated. They agreed, and he left with them from Konoha right after. Two Years Passed(Present Day) It's been two years since the departure of Sarashi Kitsukaze, last seen working with the Akatsuki in deals of unknown importance. He returns to Konohagakure for reasons still hidden. A lot has changed in him. His face is emotionless, his blank headband resembles a scar like the other Akatsuki as well. Wearing a cloak that bears great resemblance to the Akatsuki, yet it's only black and white and it has no clouds or symbols on it. Now returning with a soul patch under his lips, a piercing on his left ear only. Currently, he has shown to become more powerful, extremely stronger than before. He now has the ability of the Mangekyou. Having grown taller and his overall strength has reached it's climax. His current techniques are not fire based, but instead lighting. With lightning as his main elemental jutsu, he is able to infuse his chakra into weapons such as Kunai and Shurikans. One of his favorited moves is the Infinite Breach no Jutsu; A jutsu of the user forcing electricity throughout a kunai, and throwing it at the ir opponent, almost unable to dodge, and if blocked, they are stunned by the lightning that the Kunai kept in it. Most of his attacks are lightning based, and his second is fire base if the time ever arrived. During this time period, the Akatsuki always refered to him as "The Silver Spark". For combining both his Katon and Raiton elements to create a silverish bright flame. That ability and the capabilities are unknown as of yet. After searching for a meaning to why he keeps himself alive. He settles down within Konoha, slowly losing contact with the Akatsuki. Wanting to keep himself hidden, he stopped his use of his kekkei genkei and found a girl. The girl and him were both people trying to escape from the unending reign of the Akatsuki and the immense power that they had. Both left, Sarashi fled to the Leaf village, while the girl escaped to the Mist village. In-Character Character Name: Kitsukaze, Sarashi Age: 18 Birthday: 15th of August Gender: Male Rank: Uchiha Descent Primary Element: Lightning – Raiton Secondary Element: Fire - Katon Tertiary Element: Unknown Clan: Is not affiliated with any. Place of Birth: Outskirts of Konohagakure Physical Appearance Height: 5'11 Weight: 172 lb. Blood Type: O- Hair: Brunette Eyes: Jade Race: Human Handedness: Right-Handed. Other Physical Traits: Partial emaciated marks under his eyelids indicating his obsessive use of his Sharingan. Identifying Marks: Blank Headband, piercing in the left ear. Ninja Skills Fighting Style: Prefers to fight alone, not having to rely on a partner in a fight gives him the chance to take over the situation. With taking it over, he can assess the situation and predict the next move the enemy has to offer once he's activated his Sharingan. Preferred weapons: Kunai's. But conceals a Viper-Chain Sword against his spine. Since it is a flexible blade like the vertabre in his spinal cord, he had a sheath made specifically for the sword to lay up against his spine. Jutsu: Relies on his Genjutsu the most out of all. When coming to Ninjutsu, he relies on the element of lightning to knock out his opponent fast, without them noticing, and not killing them. This is only after he has seen their weak points and achille's heel. Tactics: Usually stays silent. Never outgoing into a fight, would rather just watch them and monitor them with the ability of his sharingan. Keeping an eye on them so they aren't able to be given the upperhand. With this, he is able to seek out the weakness of the opponent fast, hit them where it counts, and leaves them in their pain as he continues his path. Current Statistics: - Ninjutsu - B+ - Taijutsu - B - Genjutsu - S+ - Strength - B+ - Speed - A+ - Stamina - C - Chakra control - C+ - Weapons handling - A - Logical decision making - A+ Personality info General Personality Traits: Quiet to himself usually, if not all the time. Extremely observant to his surroundings and leaves no trace of himself once he's left a location. He will stare at someone of interest for quite sometime without noticing it either. Extremely reclusive Quirks: Stays to himself and isn't all that social. Extremely observant and tries not to create fights, knowing that he can't kill the person he's facing. Gifts/Talents: To persuade people out of a fight, talking them down. He knows that once the fight commenses, the only person who is going to die is him. If he is unable to disarm or contain his opponent, then he has no choice then to flee. Flaws: If planned right, he cannot defend himself from multiple angles of attack. It is very rare that he can dodge an ambush, but usually he's already anticipated it to happen. Having an ambush and giving the opponent the upperhand would only work if Sarashi hadn't noticed something out of place, and would've expected something indifferent out of his enemy. Causing him to be weary of a hidden attack. Likes and Loves: He likes orange chicken and rice, ramen and stirfried noodles. His favorite food is the apple. His love interests are currently unknown, even though he does wear a pure silver engagement ring on his left ring finger. Not much is known about his personal love life, all that is known is that he has one. He likes the read books on mind puzzling events, drama, music, articular concept and legendary beings. He picks a rose and takes off the thorns, placing only one in his cloak, so that when he might help a young woman, he may present them with a rose for comfort. Dislikes and Hates: People who pick on the hopeless and defenseless. Hates the rich and overpowering people, would show them a lesson in another dimension and make them have a "Change of Heart". Fears: Blood. Which gives him the incentive never to kill someone. Dreams: Unknown Relationships Family: Deceased Friends: Deceased, but some may have relied on some existing within the Akatsuki. Ruganto(Deceased) Enemies: Unknown Heroes: The Kage's. Personal History Pre-Academy: N/A Academy: N/A Genin: N/A Chuunin: N/A Jounin: N/A ANBU: N/A Sannin: N/A Category:Akatsuki Category:NukeNin Category:Konohagakure Category:Original Characters Category:In Progress Category:Original Characters Category:Konohagakure Category:NukeNin Category:Akatsuki